


Retribution

by giovannistark (giostiel)



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Angst, Canon Crossover, Canon Rewrite, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SPN Characters as Marvel Characters, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 17:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giostiel/pseuds/giovannistark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Stark was content, the only demons that existed in his life were metaphorical ones, drinking problems, depression, that kind of stuff. Then his chest was ripped apart and his heart was replaced by a glowing circle. An organization claimed to know what happened to him, an image of strikingly blue eyes were etched into his memory, something about a celestial war, and the rest, as they say, is history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retribution

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all of my followers on Instagram! Feedback, as always, is appreciated especially because I haven't written in a while. Obviously, chapters after this will be longer, considering this is only the prologue.

Nightmares still haunt Dean sometimes. The memory so vivid in his mind, and sometimes when he looks in the mirror and sees the glowing circle embedded into his chest, he relives the moment, bringing him almost to his knees in pain.

He never expected it to happen, never even thought that those creatures existed. At one point, the only demons he had was his drinking problem and the depression that came along with his mother dying in the fire and his father, John Stark, never paying attention to him throughout his entire childhood. He would've been fine if it stayed that way, too.

Then came the day Sam Foster went missing. If Dean wasn't already dating Jo at that time, he would've thought that her and Sam had a thing, though she said that they were only best friends. Sam worked for Stark Enterprises for a long time as a scientist and when he didn't come to work for a week straight and wouldn't answer calls, the police were notified and they checked out his apartment. However, he couldn't be found anywhere, and Jo became scared, asking Dean to use his money to send out search parties which, after a month of using the best men and technology his money could buy, even taking the time to check every single country at least once, Sam couldn't be found.

Dean guesses it was just luck, finding Sam in a small town in Wyoming while he was on a business trip. He didn't recognize Sam at first, it was dark out and Dean was almost too drunk to notice him. Why else would he be anywhere near a cemetery?

"Sam!" he yelled out, still giddy from the alcohol and stumbled towards the missing man. And when Sam turned around, Dean sobered quickly, because the thing in front of him wasn't Sam. No, it was simply wearing his body. Sam still looked the same, wearing flannel like he usually does when he's not working but his eyes, his eyes were glowing yellow. Dean tried to run away, he really did, but the thing wearing Sam grabbed him before he could go, and the thing smirked at him and suddenly his chest was on fire and almost as quickly as it had started, it numbed.

When he looked down, vision already blurring, his chest was ripped apart, blood was everywhere and suddenly the thing let go and Dean was lying down on the ground. The last thing he saw was the thing opening something, like a door. The thing cackled with laughter and with what was remaining of his consciousness, Dean saw large amounts of black smoke coming out of the door and all he heard was deafening screams. And when the thing wearing Sam released the same smoke coming out of the door, numbness finally took over Dean and at that moment, he swore he was dead.

And that's what Dean relives in his nightmares, and he wishes he had died, but he didn't.

After passing out, he woke up in a room, his vision blurry, and all he remembered was seeing a flash of blue and feeling two fingers on his temples before blacking out again. When he awoke, he was in the same cemetery but lying on the ground. At first he thought it was only a dream that he had, something caused by the amount of alcohol he consumed, but when he looked around, the originally green grass of the cemetery was now a sickly yellow. He looked down at his chest, expecting to find his suit ripped in pieces and caked in blood, but instead his suit was still whole and clean, if not wrinkly from lying on the ground.

When Dean finally got up was when he noticed how there was a small amount of light illuminating through his suit and when he unbutton his shirt, he found a blue circle embedded in his chest that was responsible for the light. _Wasn't a dream after all, huh._ His head throbbed and he struggled to take his phone out and call a taxi. From there he went to the airport and took his private jet back home where he barely slept at all and couldn't find the energy to do anything except tell the pilot where to go and sit there, still dazed from what happened.

When he finally arrived at his house, barely able to slur the access code to JARVIS, he was attacked by Pepper who simultaneously yelled and hugged him and cried at the same time. All Dean heard were snippets of what she was yelling, something about Sam, found, and hospital, and where the fuck was he before he passed out in her arms.


End file.
